<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit of Workout Encouragement From Your Girlfriend (The Reward) by MyNameMadeYouSmiley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820756">A Little Bit of Workout Encouragement From Your Girlfriend (The Reward)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley'>MyNameMadeYouSmiley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+ ONLY, A lil bit of workout/cardio at home, Creampie, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Girlfriend, Reader-Insert, Riding, blowjob, gwa, moans, script offer, tease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Your girlfriend encourages you to start taking care of your phisycal health by doing a few simple exercises such as running around the room, jumping, doing a few pushups, and squats. She's encouraging you with her sexy moans &amp; words, and by playing with her pussy. After the "workout" is over, you go take a shower and your reward is your girlfriend's mouth and pussy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female/Male</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FDom [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit of Workout Encouragement From Your Girlfriend (The Reward)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.</p><p>Any changes &amp; improvements to the script are welcome.</p><p>Please note that this is an older script of mine, it may not be like my recent ones :)</p><p>Any SFX is optional.</p><p>This script also has a first part (the encourgamenet) &gt;&gt; <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820711">here</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look who finally got out of the shower...</p><p>Come here already, you made me wait for too long...</p><p>[Kissing desperately]</p><p>[Moan] I feel it, you are hard already...</p><p>[Continue kissing]</p><p>Now about that reward...</p><p>[Giggle] Let me show you how proud I am with my mouth...</p><p>[Blowjob]</p><p>How does that feel babe?</p><p>[Continue blowjob]</p><p>You like that?</p><p>[Continue blowjob]</p><p>Am I sucking your cock right?</p><p>[Continue blowjob]</p><p>I bet that feels amazing after that little workout huh?</p><p>Good, cause you earned it baby...</p><p>[Continue blowjob]</p><p>[Moan] God, why you taste so good...</p><p>I could you suck you all day...</p><p>[Continue blowjob]</p><p>[Mouth pop sound]</p><p>Hold on, what am I even doing, I don't need these clothes...</p><p>[Taking off all of her clothes]</p><p>Ah there we go, I love being naked infront of you.</p><p>Are you ready for me to ride that cock of yours babe?</p><p>Oh yeah, you just relax today, I'll do all the work this time.</p><p>I'm gonna ride you soooo good...</p><p>Let me just get on top of you and...</p><p>[Moan] Sit on this cock, just like that...</p><p>That pussy feels good huh?</p><p>My pussy is gonna milk you so fucking good...</p><p>[Start riding slowly and moaning]</p><p>Just like that...</p><p>Do you liek the way I'm riding you baby?</p><p>[Continue riding and moaning]</p><p>Back...</p><p>And forth...</p><p>Yeah, feel that pussy...</p><p>Let it squeeze your cock so good...</p><p>Let me work that cock baby...</p><p>[Continue riding and moaning]</p><p>You want me to go faster?</p><p>[Harder/faster riding and more intense moaning from now on]</p><p>[Giggle] I guess you're not the only one who is doing some workout today...</p><p>This is a great exercise too...</p><p>Very pleasant...</p><p>[Continue riding and moaning for like 1 min maybe]</p><p>Baby, I'm gonna cum!</p><p>Are you close too?</p><p>Cum with me! Cum in me!</p><p>[Riding hard and moan intensively for a little bit more]</p><p>I'm! I'm! I'm cumming!</p><p>Cum with me!</p><p>[Orgasm]</p><p>[Calm down from orasgm, just breath and kiss for a little bit]</p><p>That was intense huh?</p><p>[giggle] I know...</p><p>[Kissing]</p><p>I want you to stay in me for a little bit more...</p><p>I wanna kiss and cuddle...</p><p>[Kiss and just breathe/cuddle for a little bit until the end of the audio]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>